botthpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gray Top Hat
Gray Top Hat, labelled The Barfing Hat, is a male contestant in Battle of the Top Hats, and he was a member of The Hats of Wisdom. Appearance He is a Top Hat clone with a gray stripe. Personality His personality is similar to Rocky, but he barfs top hats instead of just normal barf. He doesn't even talk since he has a infinite barf generator inside of his mouth. Also, he almost always smile, but he can sometimes frown when anything bad happens, unlike Rocky from Battle for Dream Island. Coverage Appearances *''Battle of the Top Hats'' **Battle of the Top Hats: The Introduction **Battle of the Top Hats: Top Hat Kart **Battle of the Top Hats: Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter **Battle of the Top Hats: Escape 'Till It's Over **Battle of the Top Hats: It's Forging Time **Battle of the Top Hats: Doppelgangsters **Battle of the Top Hats: Tensions and Dimensions **Bad Things Happen, But They Don't Last (Eliminated) **Just Desserts **Tricks Are For Kids (last appearance for now) Battle of the Top Hats In The Introduction, he first appears barfing on Ice Top Hat. He wasn't chosen onto any team, but walks to White Top Hat's team. In the balance beam challenge, he barfed on Dark Yellow Top Hat's face, making him not see anything and walk backwards, and fell off the balance beam. Gray Top Hat was later kicked off by Ice Top Hat for barfing on her earlier in the episode. His team manages to get second place. In Top Hat Kart, he barfs on the road. Black Top Hat slowed down when he was in the barf, and later barfs on Black Top Hat's kart, making him slow down again. His team is up for elimination. In Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter, in Cake at Stake, he received no likes. He was in the bottom three during the elimination, but he became safe with only three dislikes against him. He didn't do much in the third challenge, however, his team won. In the stinger, he walks to Dark Red Top Hat, and barfs on him. In Escape 'Till It's Over, he didn't even walk with the rest of his team, and barfed on White Top Hat's face. Since he couldn't walk, she kicked him onto Pink Top Hat's head, and she continues walking. Gray Top Hat barfed on the dangerous thing, killing it. His team placed second. In It's Forging Time, he barfed on Fuchsia Top Hat. He didn't do anything in the challenge, and was happily waiting for his team to finish the weapon. His team ended up being up for elimination. In Doppelgangsters, during Cake at Stake, he received one like. He was at risk for elimination, and he started to barf on Black Top Hat, but he was safe with two dislikes. In the challenge, he barfs on his reverse counterpart, Tah Pot Yarg. His team placed second. In Tensions and Dimensions, during the challenge, he barfed on Yellow Top Hat twice. When Pink Top Hat shows her skirt she made, Gray Top Hat barfs on it. His team was up for elimination. In Bad Things Happen, But They Don't Last, he barfed on Pink Top Hat and Yellow Top Hat. In Hats at Stake, he received three likes, and barfed on Mr. Top Hat's face, but Pink Top Hat cleaned it up with a towel. He was eliminated with eleven dislikes, and was flung into the Container of Chumps. In Just Desserts, during his rejoin audition, he barfed on the screen. In Tricks Are For Kids, he barfed on Inverted Top Hat's face. In the rejoin, he got four rejoin votes, which wasn't enough for him to rejoin. Votes Trivia *He is the first contestant to be eliminated at over ten votes. *His birthday is on June 23rd, and his birth year is in 2015. Gallery Gray Top Hat Idle.png|His old body. Gray Top Hat New Body.png|His new body. Gray Top Hat Newer Body.png|His newer body. Gray Top Hat Pose 1.png|His original pose. Gray Top Hat New Pose.png|His new pose. Gray Top Hat Sad Walking.png|When sad and walking. Gray Top Hat Happily Walking.png|Walking happily. Gray Top Hat TeamIcon.png|His team icon. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Armless Category:Top Hat Clones Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants